


Persephone Jackson: The Fifteenth Olympian

by mitkit99



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Bitter Percy, F/M, Forced Godhood, Goddess Percy, Pining, Powerful Percy, Protective Gods, Unrequited Love, fem Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitkit99/pseuds/mitkit99
Summary: Percy is forced into godhood a few years after the Giant War. She resents it.Each chapter is of a different pairing.





	1. Nico's Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus believes Luke got off too easy. He sends Nico to punish the traitor.

_‘Ok, deep breath in, deep breath out.”_ These were the thoughts running through Nico Di Angelo’s head as he arrived in Elysium and entered the building that several demigods and heroes resided in. It continued as he walked up the steps to the third floor where the apartment he was looking for was located. He found the door quite easily, but just stared at it in both trepidation and anticipation. He had no idea how this would play out; the demigod could either break down like Nico wanted or get extremely angry.

He hated his uncle for this. Why, of all the gods did he send him? I mean, yeah he was the god of ghosts and yeah he had personal information that could be used in this mission, but still! Of all the people to send to ensure the dude was properly punished for the stunt he pulled, Zeus had to send him.

Taking another deep breath, he knocked on the door. Nothing happened. He knocked again. Was the demigod not here? Charles Beckendorf had told him he would be. Then he heard shuffling and the sound of the chain on the door being undone before it opened and he came face to face with Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, the former host of Kronos. He hadn’t changed a bit, not that the Ghost King had expected him to. His tall lean body was dressed in nothing but a white wife beater and a pair of gray sweatpants. His blonde hair was in a messy style that nicely framed his face and his ice blue eyes were as piercing as ever.

“Nico Di Angelo?” he asked confusion evident in his voice.

The god nodded. “Can I come in?”

The trickster stood back, completely opening the door. Nico walked in and found him standing in a modest sized living room with two black leather couches, a small end table with a lamp, a dark blue rug, a black coffee table, and a black television stand holding a flat screen. Sitting on the coffee table was a bowl fool of seashells. He had to hold back a growl, knowing why the former traitor had them.

“May I get you a drink?” he turned to see Luke walking towards the left where the kitchen was located.

The son of Hades shook his head. “No, I can’t stay long.”

“Then why are you here?” the confusion was still evident in his voice.

Nico shrugged. “I thought you might want to know how everyone is doing.” He decided to take a broad approach to the topic. Warm up before getting to the point of this visit; punishing the traitor.

“What do you mean?” Luke’s blue eyes were calculating.

He chuckled. “No demigods have died recently. I believe that’s the only way you get news of what’s going on up there.” He gestured to the ceiling with his pointer finger. Of course he wanted to say why the demigods weren’t dying; his wife was a natural at her job.

The blonde froze contemplating. Nico had come to talk about people? Really? Shaking his head, he decided to play along. This was an opportunity to find out about Thalia and Annabeth and more importantly, Persephone. His mind wandered for a minute at the thought of the daughter of Poseidon. Her laughter seemed to echo in his ears. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her back in the Olympian throne room, tears flowing from her pretty sea green eyes as she begged him to hold on, to keep breathing, to stay with her. Here was her cousin, offering him a chance to learn about her. So many questions he had. Where was she? What was she doing? What did she look like? She had to be in her early to mid-twenties now, much different from the sixteen year old he remembered. Like hell was he going to waste it!

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before returning to the living room, sitting on one couch while Nico took the other. Neither spoke for a while before the younger man started talking. “From the people that died during the Giant War I’m sure you’ve heard about Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel. Jason and Reyna were married and now run Camp Jupiter. They have three boys Nick, Josh, and David. Frank and Hazel help them out with what they can but with Hazel eight months pregnant with their son Jonathon, there’s only so much they can do. Leo is engaged to Calypso and runs a car shop in New Athens, the Greek city for demigods, with his brother Jake Mason.’

“Jake is together with Will Solace, son of Apollo. Will runs the hospital with his half-sister Reagan. She and Connor have been dating for about a year and a half; I believe he’s starting to plan on proposing. Travis is engaged to Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. Cecil Rodgers is married to her half-sister Miranda. Katie and Miranda run a gardening store while Cecil runs a post office. Connor and Travis back up Chris and Clarisse who are now in charge of running Camp Halfblood. At the demigods’ request, Dionysus has gone back to Olympus so Chiron was all alone in running it till they took over. Not much has changed for him really. Chris and Clarisse do a good job, and I believe the only thing keeping Chris from proposing is the fear of what she’ll do to him. Got it so far?”

Luke nodded, processing the overload of information. So his brothers were living happy lives and the people he had cared for were happy with their lives. He was still however, missing news on a few people. “What about Annabeth and Thalia?” What had happened to the girls he thought of as sisters?

Nico smiled. “Thalia is still lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. Their numbers have gone to about one hundred so she’s happy. Annabeth…” he trailed off which caused Luke to worry.

“What happened?”

With a sigh the dark haired man continued. “Annie came out as a lesbian after the Giant War. She’s been living with Piper since about two months after the rebuilding. She’s the one who built New Athens. She was also responsible for the rebuilding of Camp Halfblood, New Rome, Camp Jupiter, and Olympus.”

The trickster let a sigh in relief. She was ok. Annie was ok. The lesbian thing surprised him a little but didn’t completely shock him. He smiled at the thought of her being an architect just as she always wanted.

There was one more person Luke cared about, more than cared about. Persephone Amphrite Jackson, the daughter of Poseidon. Finally after a few minutes he asked. “What happened to Percy?”

Nico gulped, this was it. “After the Giant War she went back and finished high school. She moved to New Rome afterwards and went to school for psychology and creative writing. She wanted to be able to accomplish her mother’s dream that she never got to fulfill. Sally and Paul died in a car accident just after Percy graduated. When she finished college, the gods sent her on another quest; she never told me the details of it. She succeeded and they reoffered her the same thing they offered after both wars.”

Luke froze. What could they have offered her? What could they have wanted her to do?

The god continued. “The first time she refused, and made sure they built cabins for the minor gods and claimed their kids. She also got Hades and Hestia’s throne restored. The second time she made sure the minor gods would get respect on Olympus and that New Athens could be built. She had nothing else she wanted so she finally accepted it.”

Anxiety filled Luke. What could it be? “What?”

The Ghost Prince sighed before bracing himself for the blonde’s reaction. “Godhood. Percy is now the fifteenth Olympian. Her domains are time, loyalty, tides, heroes, demigods, change, and victory.”

Nothing happened. Nico stared at Luke and waited but he didn’t do anything. He just sat there staring at his hands in shock. Finally after what seemed like eternity he spoke. “She’s immortal?” his voice was a whisper.

The son of Hades nodded. “Zeus had been trying to get her immortal, much less on the council for years. Some of us believe the whole quest was a ruse to get her to accept. She’s never told me whether that’s true or not.”

Neither moved, which Luke was grateful for. He needed to process this, but he just couldn’t think. Percy was immortal, a true goddess just as he’d known she’d be. The word ‘immortal’ raced around in his head. She was never going to die. She was going to live forever as a goddess on Olympus. She was never coming to Elysium. He was separated from her forever.

The truth hit him hard. She was gone. He would never see her again. She wouldn’t die. She wouldn’t join him here. For all these years he’d been planning her arrival, he’d been dreaming of the moment she showed up. He was going to sweep her off her feet and kiss those full pink lips of hers. He was going to get that kiss he was denied while he was dying. But now, he never would.

Nico stared at the son of Hermes in grim satisfaction. His job was done. He could practically feel the waves of pain and despair flowing from Luke and he hadn’t even used his personal information to Percy to do it. This was the reason his father loved to torture people with emotional pain. Hades had once told Zeus that one could grow numb to physical pain. Emotional pain would be there forever. It was what had made the man so angry at the gods. His mother was insane because of Hades, his father had abandoned him, Thalia had been turned into a tree, Annabeth became the golden girl of Camp Halfblood till Percy arrived. Add that to his scar he’d gotten and the fact he had seen all the unclaimed and minor gods get treated as if they were inferior to the other campers, it was no wonder he had turned to Kronos for revenge.

He wanted to use that little piece of information he had, he desperately wanted to, but he could practically hear Percy in his ear telling him not to. He wanted to ignore her, but didn’t. He knew better. Well, that and he really wanted to get home.

He took another look at Luke before he teleported back to Olympus. The man was truly broken and Nico didn’t really feel at all guilty. Maybe he was too cruel?

He landed right outside Zeus’ office in the main temple. He opened the door only to find his uncle at his desk, looking over some papers. Without even looking up, the lightening god questioned him. “Is it done?”

Nico nodded, before remembering he wasn’t looking at him. “Yes, I only had to tell him Percy became immortal. He broke down after that.”

A smile broke on the king of Olympus’ face. “Good, now go home. It’s late. Tell Kaelynn if she’s still up that her great uncle says hi. And tell your wife that I need to talk to her about why Dionysus isn’t allowed back at Camp Halfblood.”

Nico smiled before leaving, heading immediately to his front door. Stepping inside he hung his leather jacked up and kicked off his shoes. Making sure to be quiet, he walked down the hall and up the stairs where his daughter’s room sat.

Kaelynn Alice Di Angelo was named after two demigods that had died protecting two newcomers. His wife had been devastated that she hadn’t been able to help them and had named their daughter after them to honor their memory and to make sure she never forgot them. She had promised that their next daughter would be named Bianca Maria after his mother.

His princess’ room was set to an ocean theme, decorated by her mother, her mother’s stepmother, his step mother, and Aphrodite with Demeter and Hestia helping out as well. The walls were a pretty blue while the carpet was white, almost looking like sand. The bed, nightstand, dresser, desk, and bookcases were made of dark oak white her toy chest was a simple white. Her closet door was also white. The bedding looked like it was coral reef with the colors blue, yellow, pink, and purple merged together with fish, starfish, coral, and bubble covering it. Right now it was wrapped tightly around his little girl.

Kaelynn looked exactly like her mother except with his smile and eyes. She had the same dark hair both her and his wife had, except hers was the glossy raven black of his sweetheart while his was more of a messy coal color. Maybe he was biased, but she was perfect. He doubted it though. She seemed to have all of Olympus wrapped around her little fingers, even Hera.

He walked over and kissed her forehead which was apparently enough to wake her, a trait she had from her mother since he apparently slept like the dead while both his wife and daughter could wake at just the barest noises. His wife he understood with the wars and all, but he had no clue how his baby girl got the trait. “Papa?” her sweet voice asked.

“Shh, go back to sleep mia principessa. I just wanted to see you before I went to bed.” Without another word, she fell back to sleep.

Quickly he left and headed further down the hall to the master bedroom. With a snap of his fingers he was in sleep pants and a t-shirt and slipping into bed with his wife. He pulled her into his arms and as soon as she was settled against his side, she buried her face in his chest and clutched his shirts with her slender fingers. She let out a moan when his hands started running through her curls.

“Neeks?” her sea green eyes blinked opened and she yawned.

He kissed her forehead just as he did with their daughter. “Sleep my love. I’m here.”

He hadn’t been lying to Luke. After the quest Seph had become the fifteenth Olympian. What he hadn’t told the traitor was that around the same time he was made into the god of ghosts, redemption and rebirth so he could take his place as his father’s heir. After a year of being immortal Persephone, Aphrodite, Amphrite, and Demeter had locked the two of them in a room. When the older goddesses came back, let’s just say they found their prisoners with less articles of clothing than what they had been wearing at the time of their capture. Six months later they were married. Seph had gotten pregnant with Kaelynn shortly after the honeymoon to Paradise Island in the Bahamas. She was born nine months later, utterly perfect. Currently they were preparing for the birth of their son Alexander Paul Di Angelo, in honor of Seph’s second stepfather, who was due in seven months.

He had been relatively nice to Luke when he decided to not tell him about Percy and him. He had known the blonde was still in love with her and waiting for her to join him in Elysium. He also knew that Percy had hardly dated in the time between her relationship with the son of Hermes and him, that it had been hard for her to get over the love the two had shared in secret. One of the reasons Zeus sent him was so he could get closure, that he could be able to see his wife’s ex and know that he was the one she wanted. He had wanted to shove that fact in Luke’s face but had decided not to. Maybe all this time in love was turning him into a softy? If that was the case, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


	2. Percy's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were both alive. It didn’t matter what her uncle and the other gods and the immortal campers would say. Screw them; she hadn’t wanted to be a goddess anyway. This was her reward, her prize for the hell she had gone through. Let them burn, she didn’t care.  
> Hades, she would set the match.

Persephone Jackson was and is many things. She is the only daughter of Poseidon. She was a demigoddess. She is a goddess, was forced into it by her uncle and the other gods. She is on the Olympian Counsel. She did fight in the Titan and the Giant wars. She was part of the Seven. She is sought after by many of the gods who want a wife, even those who already have a wife. She is not interested.

Only one man or boy has ever held her heart and to this day still does and his name is Luke Castellan.

No one knew where she was except maybe Hermes, Aphrodite, and Hades. No one else needed to know. She had done everything she could to hide these two from everyone, even Annabeth and Grover.

She was in rural England, in a small town that neither the gods nor monsters cared about. Most people didn’t know it even existed which was why it was the perfect place for her two friends. Both were runaways that had reasonably hated her for many reasons. It had taken awhile for them to talk to her without threatening. Not that she blamed them.

Now many people would believe she was in England to see Octavian Simmons and his wife Megan who was a daughter of Hermes, and she did stop by to see them and their daughter and her goddaughter Nicole before coming here.

She had teleported from the flat in London that belonged to one of her best friends, though not many people knew about them being friends at all, to the driveway that connected the small cottage to the road and the small town it sat outside of. It was perfect, almost fairytale worthy, and it was isolated and safe which was absolutely Percy's favorite part.

Taking a breath, she walked to the door of the house and knocked, not surprised that it barely took anytime for it to be opened.

Alabaster Torrington, son of Hecate, stood looking at her, with a small smile on his face. He hadn’t changed at all, not that she had expected him to, as she had been the one to make him and Ethan and Octavian and Megan and Megan’s brother Zack immortal. His auburn hair fell in small messy curls all over his face, his piercing green eyes sticking out through the tumbles. His lean frame was dressed in a light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of slim fitting jeans that had a few holes in them, and some beat up white tennis shoes. The silver watch she had gotten him for Christmas last year was wrapped around his left wrist, the metal gleaming in the slight light from the door.

“Are you sure?” she whispered, knowing how shaky her voice sounded.

He nodded and it felt like every feeling she had suppressed the past years had come crashing down at once. She felt tears prick at her eyes as she breathed heavily, trying to keep herself from being consumed in the pain and despair.

Oh gods, it was true.

Al waited for her to get control, knowing the hell she was going through. It was the same he had felt when he thought Ethan had died during the Battle of Manhattan. It had felt like a part of him had been missing. He was miserable, barely eating and sleeping. He went out and got drunk every night. Hades, he had gotten drunk enough to think it would be a good idea to confront Percy. He had run into her during her time as one of the Seven when the Argo II had stopped in the small town he had been staying in. He had seen Percy outside the bar he had been in and went and confronted her, blaming her for everything. He had sobered up instantly when she broke down, begging him to kill her. She had screamed out that she knew that everything was her fault that she was to blame for the fact that Ethan and Luke and Silena and Beckendorf and all the others had died. That he should just kill her now and let someone else take her place to fight Gaia. It was then he realized that she was as miserable as he had been, that the pain he felt about Ethan’s death was hurting her to, even more so since she had been there when Luke died.

She had found Ethan on her hunt for monsters that the gods had sent her on, the one they had used to force her into godhood. She had tracked him down to Paris, where had had been staying in a small apartment and reunited them before leaving. After she became a goddess, she made them immortal and set them up in the small cottage and town they now called home.

It was then he had forgiven her, understanding that it had not been her fault even though she refused to see otherwise. She had been just a child when the war started and had had the fate of the world on her shoulders. She had made some bad calls, and people did die but she was still human, or part human. No one was perfect, not even the gods.

When she collected herself, he let her inside, leading her to the small kitchen where Ethan was. His husband smiled and hugged her close, giving her some reassurance before letting her go outside to the backyard where their other guest was.

When the backdoor closed, he turned to his husband. “You think they will get it right this time?”

The son of Nemesis shrugged. “Who knows? They’re gonna have to deal with her being a goddess and him being back from the dead. The last time they saw each other was the Olympian throne room where he died in her arms.” Ethan was silent for a minute before he continued. “I hope they do. Gods know they both deserve it after all this shit.”

Alabaster completely agreed.

-Lukercy-

Percy almost cried when she saw him at, staring at the creek in thought. It had been so long, too long.

He hadn’t changed. He was still tall, still blonde, still everything that made him her Luke.

He must have heard or sensed her presence because he turned around and caused her breath to catch. It was him. There was no doubt in her mind as she stared at his ice blue eyes, his strong jaw, and his scar.

His scar.

It was still there, giving him the same rugged danger vibe that had captivated her from the moment she saw him at camp all those years ago.

His lips parted, forming her name in the somewhat silence that wrapped around them. The sound of the water from the creek seemed to disappear, same with the birds and animals that surrounded them and the sound of the breeze hitting the leaves of the trees as she stared at him for the first time since the final battle of the Titan War, their confrontation in the Olympian Throne Room.

Her lips mirrored his, whispering his name, hoping against everything that this wasn’t a cruel dream her mind had come up with. It had happened many times. She prayed to the fates and Chaos himself that she would not wake up to her empty bed in a few minutes.

Neither of them moved for several minutes before something in both of their minds snapped and sent them hurling towards each other. It took only a few steps before she was in his arms, her hands wrapped in his sandy blonde hair and her face buried in his neck while his chin rested on her shoulder and his hands on her waist. Tears poured down her face as she whispered his name over and over again.

With every sob that left her lips, his hands tightened to an almost painful grip on her hips as he clutched the fabric of her cream and blue toga. His lips kissed her shoulder and every inch of her he could reach, grasping at her like she would disappear.

“Luke, oh gods, Luke.” She sobbed out, tightening her grip on his hair.

“Percy.” He whispered before pulling back and catching her lips with his for the first time since his death. She released another sob as she kissed back, relishing his taste, still terrified he would fade from her as he had many times over the past years.

His forehead rested against hers after they broke apart to catch their breath. Tears were still falling from her eyes as she clutched to him. “Oh gods, when Hades told me you were back I thought I was going to die. Then to find out you had your memories, gods I couldn’t believe it. When Ethan called a little while ago I felt like I couldn’t breathe.”

He let out a small watery chuckle. “I know love, gods I know. I wanted to find you immediately, but I had to wait. I drew you, looked everywhere I could, hoping to glimpse you in a crowd somewhere. Growing up again, knowing you were out there, it was hell and I’ve been to the underworld. Nothing there could match it.”

She nodded. “Not even Tartarus.” Seeing his look of confusion and panic, she let out a small laugh. “I’ll explain later.”

He gave her a look. “You better. I swear Persephone Airlia Jackson; I may never let you out of my sight again.”

As he kissed her again, she realized everything would be okay. He was back and if she had a say, he wasn’t going anywhere. They were both alive. It didn’t matter what her uncle and the other gods and the immortal campers would say. Screw them; she hadn’t wanted to be a goddess anyway. This was her reward, her prize for the hell she had gone through. Let them burn, she didn’t care.

Hades, she would set the match.


	3. Hermes' Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually she would forget Luke Castellan and Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace and Jason Grace and every other man that ever showed interest in her. Then she would be his completely.  
> That was a day Hermes couldn’t wait for.

He knows she’s hurting, he is too. The death of his son is enough to bring the messenger god to his knees yet somehow he finds the strength to remain standing.

He wants to hate her. He begged her to save his son and she failed, and now he was dead. He could barter with Hades to get him back, or reborn. He still had a bargaining chip he could use.

But he wouldn’t.

All gods are selfish in some way. He could admit it. He knew if he brought his son back from the dead, they would reunite and become lovers, maybe even get hitched, and Hermes could not allow it. He missed his son, but he couldn’t watch them together.

He knew he wasn’t the only god to lust after her. Apollo and Ares definitely wanted her, their Savior. He bet Hephaestus and Dionysus were also hiding a torch for the sea princess. He however was the one that would get her, he was sure of it.

He waited. He waited till after the quest of the seven, where the camps reunited and saved the world again. Then he saw her getting close with her cousin, Nico Di Angelo, and he saw that Will Solace and Jason Grace were a little too attached as well and he knew he had to act fast.

He knew his father was among her admirers and it didn’t take a lot of effort on Hermes’s part to get him to agree to force her into becoming a goddess. It didn’t take effort at all for him to convince his bitch of a stepmother to agree to marry them after she became a goddess.

They sent her on a quest around the world, made her run around the globe with a hit list of every monster they could think of and made her destroy them all. She succeeded, just as they knew she would. After the list was complete she was called to Olympus and made a goddess, for there was nothing else she could ask of. At the ceremony the fates decreed she would marry and Hera used her influence to make the two of them the match. They were married, despite the ruckus it caused the other male gods.

Now she was his, and he knows she still holds a secret torch for Luke, not that he minds. He has her, in a way his son never did. He has her forever.

Eventually she would forget Luke Castellan and Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace and Jason Grace and every other man that ever showed interest in her. Then she would be his completely.

That was a day Hermes couldn’t wait for.


	4. Zeus' Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is the king of Olympus. He shouldn’t want her, yet he does. He knows he can’t have her, so he will just have to sit back and wait for a day where he might be able to.  
> He knows deep down that one will never come.

He wanted to hate her.

She was his brother’s daughter, a demigod, a child who shouldn’t exist. She was born of a broken oath and the prophecy child, upstaging his own two children.

His daughter Thalia loved her. They were more sisters than cousins and while he was glad to see them getting on together, he was slightly angry that they didn’t fight like he and Poseidon did.

His son Jason was in love with her, along with his nephew Nico, and his other sons and grandsons. Every male that crossed her path loved her.

Even he did.

It couldn’t be though. He was married to Hera, the possessive bitch that would kill her should she ever realize the truth. He hated that woman, but he was stuck with her.

She was destined to love someone else. She was still in love with the traitor but he knew she would eventually move on, whether it is with Nico or Jason or one of the other demigods or gods, he doesn’t know.

They were never meant to be but that doesn’t stop him from doing what he can to keep her from leaving him.

He tricks her, with the help of the others. He makes her go on a chase around the world to hunt down monsters and then makes her immortal. He watches as she becomes a goddess, an even more beautiful one than he thought she would be. He makes her friends immortal counselors at camp to make sure she doesn’t lose her smile and that light in her eyes. He does what he has to in order make her happy.

It’s not enough for him.

He is the king of Olympus. He shouldn’t want her, yet he does. He knows he can’t have her, so he will just have to sit back and wait for a day where he might be able to.

He knows deep down that one will never come.


	5. Jason's Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew eventually someone would find out and there would be hell to pay. Right now, he didn’t care.  
> As his rose said, screw them all.

Jason was used to order. He was Roman after all. He grew up on discipline and rules and order.

Then he met her.

He had lost his memories, only just to regain them and find out he was dating a girl that was more like a sister than a lover. He had travelled to Camp Jupiter. He had arrived, feeling not a sense of home, but a sense of loss. He didn’t feel right.

Then he saw her, standing there in a t-shirt, skinny jeans, and sneakers with her raven hair pulled up into a ponytail and her green eyes wide and brilliant. The blonde, Annabeth, shot forward and grabbed her in a hug, sobbing into her neck. She had screamed at her for getting lost and making everybody worry. Then he had heard her speak for the first time.

“I know Wise Girl.”

Her voice was soft and sweet as she comforted her friend. He later found out that besides her body, that was the only thing sweet about her. She was stubborn and reckless and responded to everything anyone said with a quip and a smirk.

He felt jealous when he saw her with Leo and with Nico after they rescued him. He felt scared when she and Annabeth fell to Tartarus. He felt relieved when she came back. He felt worried when she fought and faced a monster.

He felt everything for the daughter of Poseidon.

He didn’t admit he was in love with her till she was gone on the quest for the gods, to hunt down some of the fiercest monsters to ever exist. He didn’t get to see her before she left. He worried every day for her to return.

She didn’t.

He heard nothing of her, no one did. Chiron and Lupa gave word that she completed the quest, but that she would not be returning. It broke everyone, mainly him and the seven along with Reyna, the Stolls, Will Solace, Nico, Thalia, and Clarisse. Shortly after they were made into immortal campers and everything almost seemed perfect.

Almost.

The night of the ceremony was the night that changed everything.

He had not felt like joining the party. He was still aching over the loss of Percy to feel like joining in. The others had understood and helped him sneak away. He had returned to his cabin and had lied down, covering his eyes and groaning in exhaustion and heartache.

“Well that about sums everything up.”

He had frozen at the sound of her voice for a moment before he had moved his arm and looked around. He found her in his desk chair, slightly spinning it around. She looked out of place in the room, as she was dressed in an ancient white dress, toga he recognized. She looked like she had stepped out of ancient Greece or Rome.

She looked like a goddess.

That had his eyes widening as he stared at her in shock, feeling the godly power coming off of her in waves. It about smothered him.

“What did you do?” were the first words out of his mouth.

She scoffed. “What did I do? This is a product of your father and mine Jason.” When he stared at her blankly, she continued. “They asked me to become a goddess twice, once after each war. In all honesty, I should have seen this coming. Your father wanted me immortal and on the Olympian counsel. This was his way of getting that. He and Hermes along with a few other gods set the quest up as a reason to offer me a reward and since there was nothing I wanted they chose for me and I was turned on the spot. I found out later from my brother Triton and Aunt Hestia that it had been a plot. I freaked out and made your father agree to make the rest of you immortal, not that it took much convincing.” She said the words like they disgusted her.

He soaked in the information, letting it wash over him. He was immortal because she had asked for it. She was now a goddess, not of her own free will but of the will of his father. There was however something that stood out.

“There was nothing else you could have asked for?”

She shook her head. “I asked the first two times for peace between everyone, did what I could to fix the camps. Besides that, there was nothing else I wanted, or I should say nothing else I wanted I could get.” Her green eyes turned glassy from pain and he knew what she was thinking of. It had taken some prying before he finally got the full story of her and Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes and traitor of Olympus.

She let out a small watery laugh. “I found out from Uncle Hades that he chose Elysium. I thought he was going for Isles of the Blessed and rebirth. Turns out he was gonna wait for me to join him. I didn’t want to risk getting reborn into a demigod again and reliving all this mess and he knew that.” Her laugh turned into a sob. “Not much good it did. Now we are separated for good.”

He hated the pain in her voice and knew there was nothing he could do to take it away. He knew Percy still loved the former host of Kronos. He was her first love, probably her soul mate. He didn’t like it, but he couldn’t change it. He had been hoping he could have been enough for her to not get over, but to move on with.

Now he couldn’t.

He wanted to scream and shout but he knew it wouldn’t change anything. He was angry but he didn’t have an outlet.

She turned to him and stood, moving to the bed to sit beside him. They were so close they were almost touching.

“I was moving on from Luke, still am actually. They ruined that.” She whispered, looking at his lips. “Or did they?” She was bold, so of course her actions would match. He still was not expecting her to kiss him.

But she did.

It was even better than he had imagined, almost as if her lips were like rose petals. He could easily compare her to a rose. She was soft and beautiful and a sight to behold when in her element. But it was wrong to touch her, for she had thorns sharp enough to pierce even the toughest beings.

He wanted to stay like that forever but he knew he couldn’t. She was a goddess, his cousin. He pulled back, almost letting out a sob at the look of confusion and panic that she had done something wrong that appeared on her face. “We can’t.” he whispered. “They won’t let us.”

She knew who they were. The gods would have a fit if they knew of this.

Her green eyes turned dark and dangerous before she turned to him. She moved her face to his ear and let out a whisper in a voice darker than the night outside. “Screw them all.”

She pulled back and kissed him again. Before he lost complete thought, he realized why she and Luke had fit so well together. They both were angry at the gods for destroying their lives, making rules about what they should do and how they should act, yet they continually asked them to do their dirty work.

Persephone Airlia Jackson was through with it.

And so was he.

With that thought, he let her kiss him and he kissed her back. He took and took, giving her what she needed while keeping himself satisfied.

As he lay later with her on his chest, he thought of what the outcome would be. He knew eventually someone would find out and there would be hell to pay. Right now, he didn’t care.

As his rose said, screw them all.


	6. Ares' Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually he would stand her up and make her strong again. He would teach her about the darker parts of the golden ichor that ran through her veins and watch her revel in the cruelty she could inflict with her power that could bring even Zeus to his knees. He would do all that and more. Now, he held her and let her know that tomorrow he would be by her side and they would wreak havoc together.   
> Tomorrow was a day Ares couldn’t wait for.

If there was one thing that Ares was good at, it was fighting. 

He was the god of war. He craved bloodlust and the thrill of battle like air. It was his crack, far better than sex with mortal women or even Aphrodite. 

He always had a thing for strong women. They weren’t afraid to stand up to him, goad him on to a fight that could satisfy that primal part of him. That was his darker part, his inner demon and monster that came only on pain and anger. 

The problem was that most women could never keep his attention for long. Even Aphy lost his appreciation after a while, he just didn’t tell her or anyone this as he still liked fooling around with her so he could piss Hephaestus off. He has a feeling that she knew though.

So he thought no one would ever hold his attention. Then he met her.

She was a tiny kid when he met her, only twelve. If she hadn’t almost drowned his daughter in the bathroom of Camp Halfblood, he would have questioned if she was even a demigod. She hadn’t been scared, only suspicious of him when he asked her that favor. It pricked his interest.

Then they fought. For someone who hadn’t really been trained, she handled her sword extremely well. Add that to her being able to use her powers, it was easily understandable now that she could beat him. He wasn’t captivated be her skill in battle though it was a major turn on. All he could focus on was her eyes. In the heat of the fight they had turned the color of the sea during the storm, swirling in anger and defiance to the point he wanted to drop to his knees and surrender to her passion. 

He continued watching her through both wars. She grew from a petite girl to a beautiful young woman that could compete with Aphy as the most beautiful, not that he would ever tell the vain goddess that fact. He had to listen to his bitchy ex try pair her up with every male in Camp Halfblood, while he sat on his throne, trying to not use his power to blast every man she came in contact with. 

He wanted her. He dreamed of putting her on a pedestal and worshipping her. She was defiance and passion, wrapped up nicely in one kickass warrior. As the god of war he bowed to the inner fire the torched her enemies and made them fall at her feet.

He plotted with the other Olympians to make her immortal. They gave her a quest, a wild goose chase really, and as a reward made her one of them. She hated them for it; it was clear every time she looked at them. Her darker side would fight against the calm façade that constantly covered her perfect face. He wondered if he was the only one that caught a glimpse of her secret glances of hatred. 

Eventually it was too much for him.

He found her in her palace, a mansion that was surrounded by water that fitted her perfectly. She was staring at a wall that held the pictures of her friends, even the ones she had lost in the wars. Her eyes were fixed on the laughing face of the traitorous son of Hermes and he had to grit his teeth to hold back his vicious jealousy.

“I don’t regret it.” He said to fill the crushing silence that threatened to drown them both. 

She scoffed, curling her soft lips at his words. “I know, not one of you does. Not even my father. Surprisingly my older brother and bitchy stepmother are some of only ones to apologize and I could have sworn they hated me. Hades is the only person I expected to because he knew why I wanted to stay mortal.” Her tearful eyes stayed locked on Luke’s face as she shook her head. “It’s too late. I’m never going to see him again, that is unless Uncle allows him to choose another option for his soul’s final resting place.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

A bitter laugh escaped her throat. “Of course it’s not. King Dickhead will never allow it.” 

Her body started shaking and he reached out to steady her. “Don’t!” she shrieked, jerking herself away.

For several moments neither moved as she pushed away the sobs building in her throat. Her breathing was still heavy before she turned around to face him, a deadly look on her face. 

Next thing he knew he was flying back into the wall on the far side of the room, blasted by her godly power. The strength of her outrage knocked the breath out of him and the force of the impact made his sight blur. When it cleared, all he could focus on was her. A cruel sneer curled her pink lips, exposing her white teeth that seemed to long the rip out his throat. Her long brown hair fell down around her back, almost covering the white pearls the held the blue fabric of her long dress together completely. The color of the cloth brought out her eyes, which seemed to be as black as the deepest parts of the sea on the darkest night of the year. They were so dark he could not tell where the color ended and her pupils again. 

The hatred that shown through made him wonder if she saw him or the other gods that had trapped her into this. He didn’t know, nor did he care as he fought to curb his arousal that had risen at the example of the feral nature of her inner beast, a beast he doubted she even knew existed. He’d give his life to be able to be the one that introduced her to it and its deepest desires. 

“Why?” she snarled the question at him. “Why did you do this to me?”

He decided to answer honestly. “Because we gods are selfish creatures. We saw the power you held and the deepest parts of us wanted it on our side. With you, we are invincible”

She shook her head, her hands moved to grasp her hair. Her delicate fingers tugged at the strands hard enough he was surprised the strands didn’t fall out. A rage filled scream left her lips, loud enough to shake the rest of Olympus. He briefly wondered if anyone was going to come and the realized this wasn’t the first time her transformation from demigoddess to goddess that she had let out a shriek of utter anger. Apollo had visited her the first time they had heard her. She had blasted him though the throne room roof within minutes of him flashing to her palace.

That had been the last time anyone had busted in here unannounced. 

When the sound ended she collapsed on her knees, still clutching her head as she rocked back and forth, tears of anger falling down her doll like face. He hesitantly got up and approached her. When he was certain she wouldn’t blast him again, he knelt down and pulled her in his arms. She seemed unsure of what to do before her hands moved from her hair to his shirt, grasping the fabric and yanking it harshly enough he could have sworn her heard it rip. He held her as she let out her agony and despair, breaking apart in his arms.

Eventually he would stand her up and make her strong again. He would teach her about the darker parts of the golden ichor that ran through her veins and watch her revel in the cruelty she could inflict with her power that could bring even Zeus to his knees. He would do all that and more. Now, he held her and let her know that tomorrow he would be by her side and they would wreak havoc together. 

Tomorrow was a day Ares couldn’t wait for.


	7. Hephaestus' Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hephaestus finally had a friend and her name was Persephone Jackson.

Hephaestus actually didn’t care about Persephone Jackson’s godhood.

Yes, he had gone with the rest of the council and gave her the quest. He had agreed to the plan because he had no real reason to object. Hades was really the only one who did which no one really understood. Triton and Amphrite had also pitched a fit, which sort of surprised him. He however just didn’t care about the entire thing.

He was content with just existing in his forge. He loved the way the metal bent under his hammer and the blazing heat of the fire. It was his sanctuary and safe haven. It was his only refuge from the silent ridicule and laughter that followed him because of his unnatural appearance. He was happy with it just being his special place.

Then he found her.

He had walked in one day, about six months in mortal time since she had been turned into a goddess, and found her sitting on his work table. She had been dressed tight long sleeved sequin dress that came to her mid-thigh with matching heeled ankle boots. The only jewelry she wore was rainbow topaz gem that hung on a silver chain around her neck with matching earrings. Her eyes, the color of the sea at mid-day, were framed by thick black lashes and her full lips were a dark pink that almost looked purple in the firelight. Her long dark brown hair was down, the curls now reaching the top of her ass.

He had to admit she was a beauty. She wasn’t his type but he understood her appeal. What he didn’t understand was why she was here.

“Good morning.” He said suspiciously, eyeing her again.

She looked up from the floor that had seemed so interesting. Her eyes fixed on him and a small smile lit up her face. “Good morning.”

She hopped down and moved to allow him to access the table she had been using as a chair. He moved quickly and carefully to table, not seeing anything missing or broken. His eyes moved to hers. “May I ask why you are here?”

Percy gave him a weird look. “Am I not allowed to be here? I didn’t see a "No Entry" sign.”

Shaking his head he stared at her curiously. “No, it’s fine. No one comes in here because I’m here.”

She shrugged. “They’re hypocritical assholes. What did you expect?” at his perplexed look she sighed. “You forget the love of my life was Kronos’ host for a while. If I can deal with that betrayal and still love him, why on earth would beauty bother me?”

She was right. Betrayal and inner pain were far more difficult to deal with than his lack of physical beauty. 

“I am here for a reason.” She waved her hand and a picture appeared of a celestial bronze dagger. It was a simple weapon. “This used to belong to my friend Annabeth. We lost it while in Tartarus during the Giant War. I was wondering if you can make another. Her birthday is in about two months and I was going to ask Hestia or Dionysus to give it to her since King Thunderass won’t let me leave Olympus till I swear loyalty to the council and I’m in no mood to do that anytime soon. I’m technically not allowed to send messages or gifts but Annabeth is my best friend and I’m not going to let her think I just forgot her. Do you think you can have it ready?”

He gave her a look, shocked at her loyalty. She was willing to defy Zeus in order to get a friend of hers a birthday gift. It was a remarkable thing and he couldn’t help but nod. “I’ll do it.”

For the next few weeks, she came by the shop every day, checking out his progress and forwarding ideas. She was incredibly creative, coming up with the idea to put an owl carving into the hilt since Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. She also watched as he worked on other projects, staying some time for hours at a time. 

Her presence brought warmth that even the fire could not match. She told him stories of her childhood and of her travels and adventures. He told her of ancient Greece and all the other important things throughout history and inventions that had been created.

For the first time in forever, he thought he might have found a friend. 

When the dagger was finished, she had it wrapped in a case and was prepared to send it with Dionysus to camp. She was just walking out of the shop with the package when she called out. “Do you mind if I come back tomorrow? I’ve kind of developed a routine of coming here and I don’t want to break it. It will seem too weird.”

The request stunned him. A part of him had been convinced that after this he would rarely see her. “Sure.” He said.

She smiled and waved as she left, closing the workshop door behind her. He stood there dazed, staring at it in shock and joy.

Hephaestus finally had a friend and her name was Persephone Jackson.


	8. Apollo's Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo was his weakest when he was in love, so he wouldn’t let himself love Percy. At least, not if he could help it.

Apollo initially refused his feelings for Persephone Jackson. 

After so much bad experience with love, he was stubbornly fine with just spending his eternity with just mortal lovers and demigod children. He didn’t need love and claimed not to want it, opting to deny that in the depths of his heart. 

When he met her as tiny fourteen years old, she had caught his attention much to his utter dismay. She was a pretty thing, no matter how much he tried to desperately deny it.

His sister knew of his interest. Artie had begged that he not love her, telling him that as a demigod the likelihood that she would live to her eighteenth birthday would never happen. He had accused her of being crazy, claiming that he knew better than to ever fall in love with a demigod, much less the prophesy girl.

He watched silently as the war progressed and she became torn between fighting for their side and her love for Luke Castellan. He watched as she led the demigods loyal to Olympus to victory time and time again. He watched as she wandered around without memories for six months. He watched her board the Argo II and watched her as she led the Seven to victory against Gaia and the Giants. He watched her begin to lead a happy mortal life at Camp Jupiter after the war.

The word mortal hit him in the gut. He hated that she was so fragile. Even though he still pretended not to love her, it still shook him that one day she would grow old and fade away to the Underworld to live the rest of eternity in Elysium with Luke and the others lost in the wars. She was already growing older. She was no longer that spunky fourteen year old girl that tried to hide her terror as Thalia drove his sun to camp. Now she was a gorgeous young woman, at twenty one that turned heads of humans, demigods, and gods alike. The time on which she would live on earth was too short, only a speck on his immortal life.

That was why he agreed when Hermes and his father pushed the idea to give her the monster bounty quest. He knew that she would hate them for forcing her to accept godhood. He felt guilty, but he was a selfish god. This would allow him to never lose her.

Her godly power shocked him. The night he had heard her scream in rage had left him utterly awed and honestly terrified of her. She had blasted him from her palace to the Olympian throne room with barely a wave of her hand. Though it had hurt like Tartatus, it had also turned him on. 

It was after her breakdown with Ares and the start of her friendship with Hephaestus that she approached him to apologize. She had appeared in his temple and had lunch with the Muses. Her beautiful body had been dressed in a simple pair of light blue jeans, a red v neck shirt, and white tennis shoes. Her dark brown hair seemed slightly lighter was pushed back with an American flag head band. Her lips were painted a bright red that matcher her shirt while her eyes were framed by long black lashes. 

When he walked in from his duties that day, way into the evening, she was still there, playing his piano like a pro. He knew she played, having heard the mournful and rage filled music that had been coming from her palace. It had captivated him, at the same time causing immense guilt to crush him, knowing he had a hand in causing her misery.

“I’m sorry.” She had whispered when her fingers had stopped gliding over the keys. “You didn’t deserve what I did to you. I was angry and I know my screaming scared you.”

It had. He had been utterly terrified that she had been attacked, only to find her screaming at the wall of pictures in her palace. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have barged in like that.” He waited a minute before deciding to continue. “I’m not sorry for agreeing. I’m sorry that it happened the way it did, but I’m not sorry that you’re immortal.” 

She nodded. “I know. I’m slowly realizing that this isn’t as bad as I thought.” A devious smile lit up her face. “Dionysus and I are forming a plan to make several of my friends immortal so I don’t have to lose them. I won’t survive if I lose them and Zeus kind of has to do what I say right now.”

He suspected his father would have done whatever she wanted, even if she didn’t possess the power she did. He wondered if he was the only one who knew of his father’s love for the woman in front of him. He would somewhat be surprised if he was.

“Do you need my help?” he asked, giving her an odd look.

Her green eyes lit up. “Do you want to?”

The look in her eyes practically made him melt. He nodded, unable to help himself. Not that it mattered, he would agree with her a million times if it put the look on her face that it did. Getting up, she grabbed his hands and started pulling him out of the room. 

Who knew where they were going? He didn’t care, even if it would end up pissing off his father. He could admit to himself in that moment that he did care about her. Whether that was love, he would not let himself admit, not yet.

Apollo was his weakest when he was in love, so he wouldn’t let himself love Percy. At least, not if he could help it.


	9. Poseidon's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right now though, all Poseidon could do was hold his only daughter, his Percy, just like he had always longed to. He could be the father he wanted to be since he first held her in his arms.   
> No one, not his brother or death, would make him lose her now.

Poseidon had never had a demigod daughter before.

At first he was concerned. He worried that she would never be able to accomplish just what hell the Fates, nasty bitches that they were, would send her way. When he held her in his arms as an infant, she was so tiny. He had loved her immediately and had wanted to protect her from everything. He couldn’t do that. He had had to leave her and only watch over her from a far, no matter how much he wanted to intervene when her stepfather had attacked her. But he couldn’t. He had to stay away to protect her from his brothers.

Eventually she made it to camp, and stunned everyone. He had been so proud he risked everything by claiming her in the aftermath of the hellhound attack during Capture the Flag. Of course it had pissed off his brothers and had put a target on her back, which he had tried to prevent from happening, but it didn’t change the fact that he was proud of his little girl.

Amphrite and Triton tried to hate her. His wife had wanted a little girl for so long and she felt a deep betrayal that the daughter she felt should have been hers was not. Triton also tried, wanting to support his mother’s rightful anger. Eventually they had grown protective of her and had accepted her as part of the family. 

She shocked them all as they watched her fight again and again for Olympus, taking down monsters left and right and becoming an even bigger hero than Hercules or Perseus. They watched as she defeated god and titan a like and lead them to a victory in a war against his father who had taken possession of the body that would have been his son in law.

He was so sure that she would have accepted the offer of godhood after the war. He had been hoping and praying to Chaos that she would. He didn’t want to lose her. It didn’t work as she refused and used her wish to make life for her fellow demigods better. It was a selfless decision that made him proud and scared at the same time. 

Then came the Giant War that grated his nerves even more than the Titan War had. He watched his baby girl wander around without memories before being thrust into the Roman lifestyle. He watched as she regained her memories only to have to go on a quest to save Olympus again.

He was terrified when she and the Athena girl fell to Tartarus. He couldn’t see her and didn’t know if she was even alive. The moment she exited the Doors of Death was one of the happiest days in his immortal life. He was so relieved he barely noticed her haggard appearance. 

After the war she refused godhood again, which made him want to scream in frustration. Why? Why was he doomed to loosing her? He couldn’t be there for her, no matter how much he craved to, especially when her mother and stepfather were killed in a car crash when she was nineteen. 

When she went on what would be her final quest, he knew nothing of Hermes and his brother’s plot. He had been in Atlantis when the council voted. His brother had blocked his sensors so he had no clue where or how she was.

Then he got the news. His brother had used the quest to force her into godhood. She was now the Olympian goddess of time, loyalty, the tides, heroes, demigods, change, and victory. His little girl had become so powerful, but from what he heard, she was not coping with the way his brother and the others had forced her into accepting.

He wasn’t allowed to see her when he was on Olympus. His brother wanted to give her time to adjust and wouldn’t allow him to see her. It made him almost want to declare war. She was his daughter and his brother was still keeping him from her.

He saw her for the first time in accident. He had gone to visit Hestia and had found her sitting with her, talking about nothing in particular. 

Her eyes had caught his and the words coming out of her mouth had abruptly stopped as she stared in shock. Hestia had looked over and smiled, rubbing Percy’s shoulder before walking over and him. “I’ll leave you two alone.” And then she had left, leaving him with his daughter. 

They stared at each other in complete silence, green eyes on green. Eventually he had broken it. “Percy.” Her name left his lips as a whisper as he took her in. 

The transition from demigoddess to goddess had changed her. She was now 5’7 with long dark brown hair that reached the end of her spine, currently pushed back with a light blue headband. Her curvy body was coved by a short sleeve blue dress that had lace covering the shoulders. The fabric was held on her body by a zipper that stopped just above the valley of her breasts. The bottom of the dress was a dark blue. The color brought out the blue-green of her eyes that were painted a sandy gold. Long black eyelashes framed them. Her feet were encased by dark blue heels that made her legs go on for miles. The outfit was completed by a black velvet choker that had a blue stone hanging from it. 

“Dad.” She let out, her voice shaky as tears welled up in her eyes. It only took a second for him to cross the space between them and pull her into his arms. She collapsed against him as a broken sob left her lips. 

Her body started shaking from the force of her crying.All he could do was hold her, just like he had wanted to since he had first laid eyes on her. “I didn’t want it.” She sobbed into his shoulder.

“I know.” He did know. Hades had let him know that the reason she had turned down godhood in the past was so she could join Luke Castellan in Elysium. He hated that it would never happen, almost as much as he was happy that he would never lose her. 

He held onto her, practically clinging to her small frame. She was there, in his arms, and he wasn’t going to lose her to age. Eventually he would find a way to get his brother to allow him to take her to Atlantis where he could help her cope with the massive change to godhood. He knew Amphrite and Triton would help as well, as would Tyson and the other Cyclops and creatures in his palace. 

Right now though, all Poseidon could do was hold his only daughter, his Percy, just like he had always longed to. He could be the father he wanted to be since he first held her in his arms. 

No one, not his brother or death, would make him lose her now. 


	10. Triton's Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triton was protective of his family and Persephone Jackson was his family. Even worse, she was his baby sister and he was her older brother. Not even his father could stop him from destroying anyone who hurt her. And if anyone tried, well, he had his name for a reason.

Triton had always wanted a little sister.

Granted, he wanted a sister that shared both of his parents’ blood instead of just his father’s, but he had wanted a sister. He wanted the fighting, teasing, competing and love that came with being a big brother. He wanted to protect her and always be there for her.

When it came to light that his father had a demigod daughter, he was furious. He was furious that his father had what his mother and he had always wanted, the pretty little girl with the dark hair and light eyes that his father had. Instead, another woman, a human, had been given the gift they had prayed for.

He had sworn to himself that he would never like her. He never wanted to meet her or even see her. Of course the fates didn’t let him have that. Instead, she had showed up in Atlantis after destroying the Princess Andromeda. At fifteen, she had been everything he had ever wanted and he both hated and loved her for it. 

After the war, his father had ranted and raved for days about how she had refused godhood as a reward for her sacrifices. He had been confused at how selfless she was, using the gods’ gift to help the camp and other demigods. It was shocking and slightly heartwarming and it left him wondering of how it would feel to have her loyalty as her brother.

She kept on shocking and worrying him. Her heroics in the Giant War had his mouth on the floor, wondering if his half-sister had a death wish for some of the things she did. He found both he and his mother joined their father in fear when she fell to Tartarus and he was shocked at the pure relied he felt when she was recovered. 

When he asked his mother why she was worried she told him, “One way or another she is going to be immortal. Zeus sees her as too big of an asset to lose her to her mortality. It’s better to accept her as part of the family. Besides, your father is not giving her up. Her mother isn’t going to be around either and when she does lose her, she’s going to need a woman around. Who knows, maybe she’ll end up thinking of me as her mother eventually.”

She was right. Shortly after she turned nineteen, her mother and stepfather were killed in a horrible car crash. She ended up moving to Camp full time after that, slowly leaving her human side behind and focusing only on her training. 

At twenty one, Zeus and the Olympians gave her a quest to track down a whole bunch of monsters and destroy them. The entire quest was blocked from his father, mother, and himself. It worried him as the entire thing was suspicious.

He was right to be worried. A few months later his father had gone on a rage and he learned that the quest had been a trap. They had forced his little sister into godhood, against her will. She was now an Olympian with powers that made Zeus look weak in comparison. What was worse, his ass of an uncle was not allowing anyone of them get anywhere close to her.

The only times he heard about her in the months following her crowning as the fifteenth Olympian, he only heard about her from other gods. Apparently she had not taken the transformation well and had become extremely hostile, even attacking Apollo in her rage. It had been shortly after that when his father saw her for the first time. He had come back to Olympus with a tear soaked shirt and had told both Triton and his mother of how scared, lonely, hurt, and angry his sister was. Apparently, she isolated herself in her new palace, only coming out when his uncle absolutely demanded it and the entire time she was sneering at everyone who got to close. The creature his father spoke of was completely different from the girl he had met during the Titan War.

Eventually, with the help of Hestia and Dionysus, his father had been able to sneak her to Atlantis for a couple hours. He hadn’t been there to welcome her, having been checking on Tyson in the Cyclops Forges. 

He found her shortly after arriving home, standing on a balcony, overlooking the merfolk city. Despite being underwater, she looked completely dry. Her dark brown hair, which looked to have been cut since his father had seen her as it only reached the middle of her back now, was tied back out of her face. Her slender body was dressed in a short sleeved dark aqua dress had a bow tied around the waist. Her small feet were incased in a pair of white heels added about an inch and a half to her 5’7 frame. The entire outfit was completed by a silver snowflake with a white pearl in the middle of it. 

An air of misery surrounded her, causing him to cautiously approach her. “I’m not going to bite.” She whispered, catching him off guard. Even her voice sounded fragile.

“I know.” He said, crossing the distance so he could stand next to her. Only an inch was between their bodies and their close proximity to each other allowed him to realize how tiny she actually was. He towered over her small body by a good five inches. She really was his little sister. “I’m sorry. If it means anything I would have voted no. Not because I wanted to watch you die, but because you deserved a choice.”

Her posture was stiff before she nodded. “Thank you.” 

One of her hands rested on the balcony. He looked at it a few times before reaching for and grabbing it with his own. She stared at their clasped hands for a moment before she gently squeezed his. 

A sad smile formed on her face and instantly he wanted nothing more than to wipe away all forms of misery from her face. It didn’t matter that she wasn’t his full sister by blood because she was still his sister. She was the sister he always wanted, even if he got her in non-ideal way. Hades help anyone, especially his uncle, if they tried to take her from him. 


	11. Amphrite's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amphrite finally got her wish. Her little girl was here with her and she wasn’t planning on letting her go. Damn the other gods to Tartarus if they tried to take her away. Persephone was hers.

Amphrite, like most women, had always wanted a daughter.

She wanted a little girl with her husband’s dark hair and a mixture of her oceanic blue eyes and his sea green orbs. It had been her deepest desire ever since she and Poseidon married. After Triton was born, she dreamed of him if they were ever blessed with a little girl. He would be her big brother and Poseidon would be wrapped around her finger. Her two boys would scare away any mermen or gods that came near her and would try and persuade her to join Artemis’ hunt. 

It never happened. Instead, she found out the little girl she wanted was born to Poseidon by a mortal woman. The child they had dreamed about, the daughter she wanted to give him was stolen by a stupid mortal that he couldn’t control himself around.

Persephone Airlia Jackson.

She first saw the girl shortly after her stupid husband had claimed her. She had to confirm if it was true. And it was and what was worse is that she was everything Amphrite had dreamed about. Seeing her had broken her heart and made her want to kill the woman and claim her for her own.

That feeling increased as she watched the girl claim victory after victory. She went through the Titan War with a strength and grace that would have made Amphrite jealous if she hadn’t been trying to hold back her tears at the fact that the girl wasn’t hers. 

For some reason, hearing that she refused godhood hurt even more. It was then she realized how much she had grown to care for the girl. She wanted to make Percy her daughter, even if they didn’t share the same blood and the thought of watching her die made her almost physically ill. 

The longing increased when the Giant War broke out and she watched Percy join the daughter of Athena in the fall to Tartarus. The worry was the same as if it had been Triton. When the girl returned weary and tired, she wanted nothing more than to wrap her in her arms. 

When the war ended her husband came home for the second time, almost in tears at the fact that she refused godhood again. It was then she knew she needed to see the woman that had the girl she wanted. She travelled to the apartment the woman and her new husband had in New York, finding the couple laughing as Percy and her friends recounted funny camp stories while looking through a photo album. Sally Jackson was pretty but what struck her was the fact they shared the same eyes. 

She knew it that instant that she would get her wish. Zeus would never let Persephone Jackson die, using one method or another to make the girl agree to godhood. She would outlive the woman that gave birth to her and Amphrite would step in and do what she could to replace her. It was only a matter of time. 

Not even two years later, Persephone’s mortal parents were killed in a car crash. It took a few more years for the girl to become a goddess, an Olympian, but it did happen. 

She nor her son or husband got to see the girl after Zeus and the council forced her into godhood. He claimed that it wouldn’t be good for her, the pompous idiot. She tried to ignore the look in his eyes that spoke of a secret lust for her baby girl. Not that the horny bastard would get anywhere near her if Amphrite had anything to say about it.

Her husband actually found her at Hestia’s by accident and came home, despairing at the fact that she was hurt and angry. It made her teeth grit, knowing that she could have prevented it if Zeus had let her see her sooner.

Thanks to Hestia and Dionysus, they were able to get Persephone to Atlantis for a few hours. She was waiting for Poseidon and the girl when they arrived, and she immediately saw her when the doors opened announcing her arrival. 

The girl was dressed casually in a pair of ripped up light blue skinny jeans, a black cropped tee shirt with pink roses on it, and pink converses. Her dark hair long hair was down to the bottom of her spine, hanging straight and lifeless against the shirt. Her eyes had dark eyes makeup that made her eyes look the color of swamp water. Her lips were full and a light pink. Her elf-like ears held pink rose earrings.

She smiled softly, ignoring her husband and moving to wrap her arms around the girl. Persephone stiffened in her arms before relaxing and moving her arms to wrap around the older woman, causing Amphrite to let out a smile.

“Hello Persephone, I’m Amphrite. I’m so sorry about what the others did. They are selfish and cruel.” She pulled back and gave the girl a once over. “You look tired, my dear. How about I show you your room and have a bath prepared? You look like you need some tender care.” 

The blank look in her eyes seemed to light up with a small spark as she nodded. “That sounds great.” 

With a nod to her husband, Amphrite pulled the girl down the hallway to the east wing where the room she had prepared for the girl to have lay. She was already planning the girl’s makeover, starting with her hair. Maybe she would be able to trim it to a more manageable length and put a little color in it.

A smile lit her face as her hand tightened around the smaller one it held. Amphrite finally got her wish. Her little girl was here with her and she wasn’t planning on letting her go. Damn the other gods to Tartarus if they tried to take her away. Persephone was hers. 


	12. Hades' Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades didn’t help or care about anyone but a special few. Percy was one of them, even if he didn’t get her as a daughter-in-law. Her being his niece was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire sot

Hades was never partial to any demigod child but his own. Why should he be? The other gods had practically forced him to isolation.

Then he met her, his niece.

She had come to him, to his realm. She had sought him out for the quest but she had known that he wasn’t the villain. She had seen him as misunderstood. She had seen past the mask that he had created as the merciless god of the dead. 

And he repaid that knowledge, that understandment by giving her back her mother and taking away her abusive stepfather. 

He expected that to be the end of it. He expected to never see her again or here from her.

Then she protected his children. She honored his daughter and her sacrifice. She did her best to protect his son and in turn had made the boy fall in love with her. 

He would have been fine with her becoming his daughter-in-law but he was one of the few who knew it was futeless to hope. She had already given her heart to the traitor, Luke Castellan.

And the idiot had been forced to break it when he died and left her to deal with the world alone.

The others didn’t ask his opinion when they gave her that quest, granted they hardly ever did. He didn’t agree with a lot of their stupid decisions. They just turned her immortal without asking what she wanted, even though they knew it anyway.

He had screamed and raged at Hermes and Aphrodite. Of all people, how could they agree and allow this? They knew Castellan had chosen Elysium so he could be with her because she didn’t want to risk being reborn into their world again. How could they allow this?

The truth is they were selfish and they didn’t care what she wanted. Even her father, his brother, didn’t care. All he wanted was to never lose her. Triton was the only one who wanted what was best for her.

Besides him.

It took a while but he was able to get to Elysium and begin fixing the mess, trying to repay her. His son could find another girl. He wasn’t taking away Percy’s happy ending just to keep him happy.

He owed her too much. They all did.

After telling Castellan about what had happened, about the quest and her forced immortality, he offered the boy a choice. Did he want to be reborn so he could see her again?

When the boy chose yes, he sighed with relief. That was the main part of his gift to her.

The other part was tracking down a certain son of Nemesis who had miraculously survived a fall from Olympus.

With Castellan on the way to being reborn and the location of Nakamura, he teleported himself to Olympus, to the front of her palace and did the one thing the others neglected to do.

He showed mortal courtesy and knocked on her fucking door like a normal person.

The say she was surprised when she opened the door was an understatement. “No barging in?”

He let a half smile curl his lips. “I hate when people do it to me. Why would I do it to anyone, much less one of the few people I actually like?”

She smiled. “Everyone else has just appeared in front of me. It gets annoying. I like my privacy.”

He understood the statement and walked into her fashionable living room sitting opposite her on one of the couches. “Why are you here Uncle Hades? You don’t do social visits.”

He nodded. “You’re right.” he paused for a minute. “I would have said no. You know that right. I would have told them they were being selfish and stupid.”

Percy nodded. “You were always one of the few who understood why I turned it down, why I never wanted it.”

He nodded. “I don’t agree with what they did and I can’t undo it but I can fix some of the pain. My workers have already started building a home for your mother and stepfather in Elysium. You can visit them anytime.”

Her eyes met his. “Can I visit Luke?”

Hades smiled. “Sure but he isn’t there.” At her confused look, he continued. “I thought it was about time someone do something to make you happy so I let him have a chance to change his mind. He’s being reborn as we speak and will be growing up again with his memories so he can find you when he reaches maturity.”

The happy smile that lit her face as he finished made his heart melt before it dulled. “I’ll have to lose him again.”

He shook his head. “No, you won’t. I’m granting you the ability to make him and any others you want immortal so you won’t have to lose them. I know my pain the ass brother is making your friends at the camps immortal but I know there are a few others that you would end up losing.”

She looked at him with wide eyes. “How do you know?”

“What? That you stayed in contact with some of the people exiled after the Titan War and the augur of New Rome that left because everyone started attacking him after the Giant War?” he chuckled. “I was actually paying attention to what you were doing during the wars. I also know that my brother neglected to honor some of your requests and that you have been doing your best to protect the people you tried to save years ago.”

She sighed. “Only one person from the Titan War that was banished. The others were killed by monsters.” 

He shook his head. “Torrington isn’t the only one.” He handed her the piece of paper with the address that he had tracked down. “That is the information to the location of Ethan Nakamura. He’s in a coma but I think you can do what needs to be done to wake him up and reunite him with his magical lover.”

She took in reverently. “Ethan’s alive.”

He nodded. “You lost too much and I might be the only person to give you back something. I can’t get back everything without getting in major trouble but I want to give you back what I can.”

She smiled, tears leaking out her beautiful eyes. She leaned forward and hugged him. “Thank you.”

Hades didn’t help or care about anyone but a special few. Percy was one of them, even if he didn’t get her as a daughter-in-law. Her being his niece was enough. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire story is a jumbled mess of one shots that don't really have any order. When I finally finish it I'll reorganize it.


End file.
